1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a head protection airbag apparatus, in which an attaching portion formed on an upper edge of an airbag upon completion of inflation is adapted to be attached to a body of a vehicle using an attaching clip.
2. Related Art
Conventionally, in a head protection airbag apparatus of a configuration in which an attaching portion is attached to a body using an attaching clip, the attaching clip is configured to have an attaching leg intended to be locked on a peripheral edge of a locking hole in the body. The attaching leg has an insertion shaft portion adapted to be inserted in the locking hole and a pair of locking claws arranged to be opposed to each other in a direction generally perpendicular to an axis of the insertion shaft portion and formed to protrude outward from the insertion shaft portion. Also, in such a conventional head protection airbag apparatus, after the airbag has been folded, the attaching leg of the attaching clip is inserted through an attaching hole formed in the attaching portion, thereby temporarily fixing the attaching clip to the attaching portion. Then, the attaching leg of the attaching clip with the attaching portion attached thereto is inserted into the locking hole formed in the body of the vehicle, so that the attaching portion is attached to the body of the vehicle and thus the airbag is attached to the body of the vehicle (for example, see JP-A-2005-047325).
However, in the conventional head protection airbag apparatus, when the attaching clip is temporarily fixed to the attaching portion, a spacer, which is a separate body from the attaching clip, is fitted into a region of the insertion shaft portion of the attaching leg protruding from the attaching portion, which is located more toward a base portion thereof than the locking claws, thereby preventing the attaching clip from being separated from the attaching hole.
Accordingly, in order to solve the above problems, an object of the present invention is to provide a head protection airbag apparatus, in which an attaching clip can be attached to an attaching portion without using a spacer.